I'll Be Home For Christmas
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: As the gang returns home for Christmas, Trunks has a special surprise for everyone. *Six Years Before Can You Feel My Heart*
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Summary: As the gang returns home for Christmas, Trunks has a special surprise for everyone. *Six Years Before Can You Feel My Heart*

"What time is the bus leaving tonight?" Bulma, the mother of Trunks asked. It was towards the end of his first semester at college. He had gone away to South City University. Bulma usually kept in contact with him, but since it has been his finals week, he hasn't been able to talk much.

He flipped his phone to his left ear, "It will be around eight o'clock. I know it is late, but my last final starts in about fifteen minutes it was the only one were I wouldn't be rushing." He said causing his mother to nod her head. It was around 4:30 and the teacher allows the final to be two hours. He still has to eat dinner, so he made the right decision.

"Sounds good, remember that we are having almost everyone over for Christmas." She reminded him in case he forgot. She noticed that since he has college on his mind twenty-four seven, he forgets to do simple things. If it wasn't for Bulma or his girlfriend Marron he would forget to do something simple.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I haven't forgotten Mom. Hey, mom I have to go to my last final, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up his phone and tossed it on his bed. He turned around and a smile crept on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at him, "Trunks, why so smiley?" She asked as he walked over to her.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "We can tell finally tell our parents our little secret." He murmured at her.

Marron goes to Ginger Town University. Her finals week was a week before Trunks. She promised him that she would stay with him a week before they went back to West City for the holiday season. Her parents were okay with her doing that because she wasn't able to spend much time with her lover.

The look on her face concerned Trunks. He was happy that they were together, he just wish that she was happy. "I'm happy about us, but what are our parents going to say. We are still in college." She said as she released from his grip and sat down on his bed.

He sighed heavily as he walked over and sat down on his bed next to her. He put his arm around her and looked down at her. "It doesn't matter what they think." He started off, "It's about you and me and if they aren't happy than that's their issue."

The blonde looked up at him and smiled, "You know the right things to say." She said before she planted a kiss on his lips. He removed his arm from her shoulders and got up and grabbed his backpack.

"Now, I actually do have to take my last final, but I promise you that we will actually get to spend time together tonight." He said with a smirk, "I love you Marron."

A smile crept on her face. Those three words always made her light up on the inside. It always reminded her that he was the only one for her. "I love you too Trunks. Now, go ace that final." He blew her a kiss and exited his dorm room.

.

.

.

After Trunks finished his final, he took Marron to his favorite sushi place. When he first arrived on campus, he couldn't believe how wonderful it was. And he thought nothing could beat the sushi that his mother made, but he was wrong.

He knew that sushi was one of his girlfriend's favorite food, so she had to take her to it before they left to make it back home. And by the look on her face, he knew that he made the right decision to bring her here.

"This sushi is so good." Marron mumbled as she finished swallowing the first bit "And I didn't think that someone could beat your mom's sushi, Trunks." She took another bite and Trunks couldn't help, but laugh at her.

The little things like this he missed. He missed taking her out to different restaurants for each anniversary and watching her expression to the food that she order. He mainly just missed having her in his arm in general. That was the first time that they have been separated since they were kids.

Marron swallowed hard and eyed her boyfriend, "How's your meal, Trunks?" She asked after she sat her drink back down on the table.

He ordered uramaki with a side of noodles. Marron is a picky eater and stuck with her favorite a California roll with a side of noodles. He smiled at her as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's really good." He said. Since he is always on campus, he doesn't get wowed by the food like Marron does. He will be happy to go to home to have some of his mother's cooking. She was nowhere near as a good as a cook like Chi-Chi, but she wasn't terrible.

"How much longer until our bus to take us home arrives?" She asked in between chewing on her food. Trunks couldn't contain his laughter and laughed at her causing her to roll her eyes at him. She grunted at him, "Come on, just answer the question." She said slightly harsh.

He ceased his laughter so she wouldn't get mad at him. He pushed his sleeve up and it revealed his Versace watch. "We need to leave in five minutes to make it on time." She nodded her head as she popped in the last piece of sushi that she had. She already finished her noodles, so she was set to go.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed causing Trunks to smile at her. He got up and paid as she made her way outside. Trunks used a capsule and put their suitcases in, so they wouldn't have to worry about it when they were getting off the bus. He always thanked kami that his mother was inventor. The simple things that she made helped everyone out.

Trunks made his way outside and as he hugged Marron. "We have three hours on this bus ride and then we will be with our family." He said as the blonde pushed some of her locks out of her face. She nodded her head at him.

"I know, I can't wait to see them either. I wouldn't if it snowed over there." Currently, in South City it is close to sixty degrees. In West City it is closer to thirty degrees, so them it did not seem right, they felt out of place. And they always agreed that having a white Christmas is beautiful.

Trunks nodded his head because he was wondering too, "So, we won't tell them until we are going to toast at Christmas Eve feast." Trunks mentioned.

Marron nodded her head, "Yes, Trunks you told me plenty of times. I know what the drill is, I have a feeling you are more anxious than I am." She confessed to him.

He will never admit it to her, but he was beyond anxious. And she was right, he was more anxious than her. He wanted everything to go perfect or else they are going to have wait even longer to tell their family and friends. Trunks accidently slipped up and told Goten on the phone. He made him swear that he wouldn't tell a single soul. And Goten isn't the brightest at times, so hopefully he kept his promise.

"I want everything to be perfect." He confessed causing the blonde to nod her head at him.

"The more we worry the more it could go out of place." She said causing him to agree with her statement. He took a deep breathe to calm down his nerves. Marron pointed right pass Trunks, "Look the bus is here." The bus stopped right in front of them. The door opened and they were greeted by a gentleman with gray hair.

Trunks said, "Good evening. This bus is going to West City correct?" He wanted to make sure that they were going to be getting on the right bus. How upsetting would it be if they ended up on the wrong and couldn't make it home in time for Christmas or even New Years!

He nodded his head, "Yes, our first stop is West City and then Pepper Town." The couple nodded their head as they made their way onto the bus.

Trunks walked passed their driver completely forgetting that they had to pay. "I'm sorry about him." Marron said as she opened up her purse to grab her wallet and paid the main a couple of zeni.

The bus driver chuckled at her, "It's all right miss." Marron placed her wallet back in her purse as she made her way down the aisle to find out where Trunks chose to sit. She finally caught to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I forgot that we have to pay right?" He asked. Marron nodded her head, "I'm sorry."

"I got it covered, remember I don't mind paying." She confessed causing Trunks to chuckle at her. He doesn't like that at times she pays, his mother taught him to be a gentleman and they are supposed to pay. At times, Marron agrees to chipped in to help him.

"Three hours on a bus won't be fun, so I'm choosing a good seat." Trunks said as he sat down in the last row next to the window. Marron giggled at him as she sat down next to him.

"Today is the twenty-third, so we only have to hide it from then for less than twenty-four hours." Marron contributed which caused Trunks to smile and kiss on her the cheek. "I'm going to get some rest, so we wake me up when we are in our city."

She took the sleeping mask out of her carry-on bag along with her neck pillow. She put the neck pillow on before she put her sleeping mask on. "Yes, Trunks, I always come prepared." She murmured before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Trunks looked over at her and smiled. He always loved that she took after her dad's caring personality, but could be aggressive at times just like her mother. His smiled faded away as he looked out the window. "I don't know how I got so lucky." He said as put his headphones in his ears.

 _A/N: Another Christmas story, yay. I wasn't sure at first if I wanted to write it or not, but after talking to one of my good friends they said that I should, so I did. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and please leave a review. I'll try to get a new chapter out before Christmas, but I'm also trying to finish up Break My Fall and post my new story. If I don't get a new chapter out before Christmas, I hope everyone has a happy holiday season!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Trunks felt the bus stop and he realized that he was in a familiar town. A smile crept on his face, he was finally home and he could see his family again. He pushed the sleeve up and read his watch 11:30 PM. "I doubt mom would be up." He said. The nineteen year old looked over at his girlfriend and saw she was still asleep.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and shook her awake. "Babe, we made it." He whispered softly as he noticed her pushing her sleeping mask up her face.

Marron yawned and took the mask off her face and the neck pillow around her neck. "Are we in West City?" She asked in mid-yawn. Her boyfriend nodded his head. The blonde stood up and walked to the front of the bus as the half saiyan followed.

"Thank you." The couple responded in unison as they got off the bus. Trunks pushed down on his capsule and throw it on the grass. Gas appeared and then there was their luggage.

Marron pushed her hair out her face. "Should your parents be up?" She asked as she grabbed her luggage so she could bring it inside.

Trunks shook his head no, "They shouldn't, but there might be a chance they are." He mumbled. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Just relax."

She giggled, "I should be telling you that." She said flatly. He released her from their hug and she scanned the area. "I wished it snowed."

"Me too, but come on, let's go inside." She nodded her head as they made their way to the front of the house. Trunks dugged his hand into his pocket searching for his house key. Since he hasn't used it since thanksgiving he almost lost it. He found it and unlocked the door surprised to what he saw.

His mother had lost it. She had almost every maid robot out fixing up the dinner table for tomorrow. The tree was huge, it was touched the ceiling. "I wonder where she found that tree." Trunks muttered to himself as he made his way inside along with Marron.

"I need robots 1-3 in the front of the house stat!" Bulma screamed into her megaphone. She glanced over to the front door. "You guys made it!" She squealed and walked over to give her oldest son a hug.

Trunks smiled, "I missed you too mom." She pinched his cheeked causing him to blush. He secretly hated when she would patronize him in front of Marron. He will never admit that he was small momma's boy.

Marron smiled at Bulma and gave her a quick hug, "How are you are doing? You look great by the way." Bulma said before the robots made their way to the front of the room. "I'm still busy, so we will have to talk tomorrow." Bulma disappeared in the crowd. The couple looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's get to my room." Trunks said. The couple made their way over to the stairwell and climbed up to the third floor. Each family member basically had their own hallway since the place was so large. Trunks was gratified with this because when he started dating Marron his mother trusted him enough, so they could be alone on his floor together.

Trunks walked into his room to see it clean. His mother probably made sure his room looked presentable weeks in advance. He jumped on his bed and closed his eyes. "I missed my bed." He said causing the blonde to laugh at him. He pulled his shirt off and undid the covers. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."

Marron nodded her head, "So, where will I be sleeping?" She asked slightly curious.

"In my bed." He responded. The blonde swallowed hard. They never slept in the same bed before, so slightly worried her. She knew Trunks was not about that life, even though he showed signs that he wanted to do it. "Unless, I can blow up an air mattress for you if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, it's fine. Trust me." She said as she walked into his closet to change into her pajamas. She took off her shirt and placed on a crumpled old t-shirt that she pretty sure Trunks gave her in high school. The blonde jumped out of her leggings and placed on her pajama pants.

" _Here goes nothing."_ She thought. She walked out of his closet to see him asleep already. He looked peaceful as if he wasn't worried about their secret at all. She walked over to the right side of the bed and pulled back the covers before she went in. "Goodnight." She whispered. She closed her eyes and laid fetal position right side.

Even though Trunks was asleep he rolled over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. The blonde smiled as the lovely couple fell asleep.

.

.

.

Marron woke up first and noticed that her lover was still asleep with his arms around her. As how cute she thought it was, she was stuck there until Trunks woke up. _"He has to have a clock around here."_ She thought to herself. She knew that Trunks gets up early, but she just didn't know when.

The grip around her was loose enough where she could move around, but still tight enough that she would wake him up if she moved too much. Struggling to see over Trunks, she got a quick glance at the clock. 8:01 am.

" _I haven't slept in for so long, it actual feels sorta nice."_ She thought once more. She smiled as she snuggled up closer to Trunks. It seems she was going to drift off into another deep sleep, but she sneezed causing Trunks to wake up.

He kissed her forehead, "Good morning beautiful." He said as he unwrapped his arms around her. "How are you doing?"

She got out of the bed and made her way to her luggage, "I'm doing well, how about you?"

"I'm doing well because we are able to tell our secret today." She smiled at him. "I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded her head, "Okay, I'm going to see if my parents made it." She placed her robe on and exited out of Trunks' room. Even though she was eighteen, her dad would have killed her if he knew she and Trunks slept in the same bed.

Even though she was in Capsule Corp. almost every day when they were in high school, she still managed to get lost it in. She found the stairs and made her way downstairs. She smirked when she saw Bulma.

"Marron!" Bulma said as she walked over to give her son's girlfriend a hug. "I must apologize about my behavior last night."

"It's fine, Mrs. Briefs."

"I told you to call me Bulma." She scolded harshly causing Marron to cover her face in embarrassment.

She swallowed hard, "So, have my parents made it in?" She asked slightly curious. She made a quick glance to see who was eating at the table. No one who was related to her.

Bulma nodded her head yes, "They made it in last night before you and Trunks. I'm pretty sure that they are still on my side of the house." Bulma said as the blonde smiled.

"Thanks!" She made a turn on her heel and walked in the opposite direction. She knew they had to be in one of these rooms. She glanced at one and took a shot and knocked on the door.

The door opened up wide and a smiled appeared on her face. "Daddy!" She cheered as he gave her a hug.

"I missed you!" He stated. "How was finals?"

She smiled at him, "Finals were a piece of cake!"

"That's my girl." He motioned her to walk inside. "We got in pretty late and we assumed you were asleep already."

She stepped inside their room and was amazed. She knew that Bulma was rich, but damn she didn't realize how reach she was. Their room was big enough they all could fit in it. She saw they had their own private bedroom and they even had a walk in closet.

"Yeah, I ran into Bulma and she said you guys made it before Trunks and I." She mumbled as she noticed that her mother had emerged from closet. "Mom!"

18 smiled at her as walked over to her with open arms to give her only daughter a hug. "I missed you baby!" 18 said as she rubbed Marron's back. "I'm not used to you not being with us every day."

Marron nodded her head agreeing with her, "I know me too, but it will be done before you know it!" She replied causing her mother to chuckle at her.

"So, we are going to breakfast, we will meet you down there, I assume." Her mother stated as Krillin latched his arms around hers.

She nodded her head yes, "But first let me go take a shower." She said as slowly backed out of the room.

"You can just take a shower here."

Marron sheepily smiled before she bolted out of their hallway to make it back to Trunks' side of the house. Her parents looked at each other confused before they made their way downstairs.

The blonde ran quickly incase her parents decided to chase after her. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She said as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up and noticed that it was half naked boyfriend in front of her.

Trunks chuckled at her, "Just help me up." He said. The blonde swallowed as she noticed Trunks used one hand to keep the towel in place. "Ready?" She nodded her head as she used all her strength and lifted him up.

"I'm really sorry babe." She apologized one more time. Marron always apologized too much. It was something that she always did. She seemed that everything was her fault even when it wasn't her fault.

He chuckled at her, "Trust me it's fine. There is another bathroom to doors down if you don't want to use the one I did."

"Everyone is downstairs, so I thought now would be the right time to tell them." She mumbled causing Trunks to nod his head. "And I like to take long showers so who knows how much longer they are all going to be down there."

"I'm grabbing my clothes to change in the bathroom, you can change in the closet." They both walked into Trunks' room. Trunks grabbed a pair of black jeans and black and blue flannel. Marron grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

Trunks made his way back to the bathroom to change and Marron quickly got out of her bathrobe and into her new set of attire. "Ready Trunks." She mumbled. He walked back into the room and handed her something.

"I love you Marron." He said before he kissed on the forehead. "Let's go tell our family." He swallowed hard as they made their way downstairs. They saw all their friends and family members.

"It snowed!" Marron cheered. Trunks smiled knowing that she was happy. It sucks that they are in South City and it doesn't snow, but they know it is always Christmas time when there is snow on the ground.

Bulma walked up and handed Trunks his first plate and Marron a plate. "Actually, we have something to announce." Trunks said. Everyone looked up from their plate and stared at the couple that was before them.

Marron quickly rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at Trunks. "We have a secret."

"What is it?" 18 asked.

Trunks swallowed hard. He knew there is no turning back now. "I love your daughter a lot and you all might say we are too young, but asked your daughter for her hand in marriage."

18 dropped her pancakes all over the floor. Krillin had a smile on his face even though he knew deep down he didn't agree with it. Bulma teared up knowing that she was getting old. Vegeta was too busy training, but he probably wouldn't care anyway.

"I'm so happy for you." Bulma said as she walked over and gave them a hug. Krillin walked over and gave them a hug too. Yamcha, Tien, and even Master Roshi came over to give them a hug.

Once they released from their hug Marron smiled until she realized her mother didn't get up. "Mom?" Marron asked.

18 shook her head and walked out. Marron sighed heavily. She thought she was going to be happy for her and Trunks, but she guess not. Trunks gave her a hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Marron." Trunks said, he was happy that they are going to be happy together even if her mother didn't agree.

And sad thing is, Marron knew that sometimes she wasn't going to get happy ending. She just didn't realize she wasn't going to get one when she was going to get married.

"Hey you guys are under the mistletoe." Krillin noted. They couple looked up and smiled. Trunks planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

Her mother may not be happy, but she knew that she had the present of all time her lovely fiancée.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it wasn't as Christmas as the last story, but I tried. I will probably come back to edit later on. If you remember from the first Christmas story, Marron stated that her and her mother drifted apart reasons why the ending isn't as happy. I hope you enjoy and I hope y'all have a great new year._


End file.
